Time Demon
by DarkDevil2411
Summary: After they beated Kaguya Akuma is thrown right into his next Adventure, what will happen to the Flow of time with his interfirences and will he ever be able to find back home
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A New World , A New Time and so many problems .**

 **Hey Guys back with a new fanfiction this fic will probably only get updatet once a month or how I feel because its mostly a little Idea I want to try , it features Akuma after the defeat of Kaguya getting one half of the jubi sealed inside of him after the yonbi was extracted from him and then getting thrown back in time through some kind of seal , but he does not only travel back in time no he actually swaps universes and gets merged with the jubi , yeah but lets start .**

Akuma wasn´t sure what was going on the last thing he remembered was walking into that strange cave because somebody called for his help and then a light enveloped him , but after that nothing , so it was only naturall that he was confused when he woke up in a forest clearing .

The stranger part about it was that he knew that clearing it was the clearing in the middle of the Heremori Clan compound , but there was no compound there were not even ruins of the destroyed compound or anything indicating that there were once people living here .

There was a little tingle in the back of his mind since he woke up , but he really didn´t know what to make of it so he just left it be .

After deciding that he needed to get a clearer look of his suroundings , he used his newly gained ability to became one with nature , through the chakra of the jubi that got sealed inside him and what he feeled ,shocked him .

Somehow he seemed to have traveled back in time because the fourth hokage was still alive and Lady Kushina was still pregnant , but what shocked him the most was , that it seemed like his own Clan had never been founded , so he wasn´t even born or any of his relatives .

Akuma thought long and hard about how that was possible and how he got even here in the first place , but he was sure it had something to do with the scream for help and the light that enveloped him .

After ten minutes of thinking the tingling in his mind got even stronger and he finally gave in and let himself be pulled in his mind only to stand before the presence of his father the Shinigami .

" What is happening here father and how did I get here in the first place . " Akuma asked the ghostly appearance of his father .

" Well , my son it seems that dear Kami-sama wants you to help dear Naruto a second time but this time in a different way . " the Shinigami answered laughing .

" Are you kidding me , I mean why me what did I do to deserver this , that I have to leave everyone I love alone . " he shouted .

" She thought that after you are my son and the host of half the jubis chakra you ould be the only one that would , be able to travel through time and space without any changes , well mostly . " the God of Death answered .

" What changes and what do you mean by mostly . " he asked accusingly .

" Well normaly when somebody gets sent back in time their bodies regress back in age so it makes it only a fixed way back in time before the traveler gets to young and disappears as for mostly well your chakra and the chakra of the jubi inside you fused so , you are like some type of human bijuu hybrid . " the Shinigami answered sheepishly .

" Well , after that explanation I understand the reasoning for it being me , but wtf I fused with the jubi , so what am I going to grow a freeking bloom on m back and ten tails or what . " Akuma shouted angrily .

" No , you are only able to transform parts of your body or even the whole body into the jubi so it shouldn´t be any problems for beeing questioned . " his father assured him .

" Fine will I at least be able to get home once I am done here . " he asked

" Probably but until then try to make the best of it and don´t forget to go to Konoha in 3 days , you probably don´t want to miss the birth of your surrogat brother . " the Shinigami laughed and disappeared , with Akuma following shortly after .

After having that talk with his father Akuma knew what he had to do he was going to help as many people as possible and to try to kill some weeds before they even bloomed . So his first stop was going to be Konoha to stop the gruesome act that would take both of Narutos parrents away .

 **Well guys the first chapter of The Time Demon is done and I hope you will like it**

 **Until next time**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Demon Chapter 2 The Kyuubis attack**

While travelling Akuma discovered that thanks to his fusion with the jubi he got even faster and so he was sure that he would be right in time for the Kyuubi to start its rampage .

While running he had to think about the ones he had left when he disappeared , he didn´t know how long he would have to stay here probably for years , which really wasn´t a nice thought , about having to be separated from his dear fiancee for so long .

Akuma was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn´t notice a white branch appearing out of nowhere and making him trip and falling to the ground .

After getting up , Akuma saw who had made him trip , it was Zetsu .

" Who are you and why are you felling like mother . " the black half asked .

" I don´t know if I should be flattered or be mad at you for being compared to Kaguya . " Akuma asked which made Zetsu stiff lightly .

" How do you know her name and why is your chakra so similar to hers . " Zetsu stuttered while being in the full blast of the aura of growing power that was surounding Akuma .

" Why I know her name is none of you buisness as why my chakra is so similar to hers , well I am the Jubi after all , or if you want you can call me Datara . " he answered .

" No this can´t be the nine bijuus are still free how is this possible . " Zetsu said while collapsing and the shere pressure of power .

" You don´t believe me well your problem . " Akuma said and punched Zetsu with his transformed fist , which made the wooden creature fly , before he resumed his path towards konoha

 **Two day later**

Even after he lost some time talking to Zetsu he was still right in time to see the Kyuubi appear in Konoha .

Akuma jumped onto one of the walls and decided to watch for now seeing as he knew that until a special point the hokages had everything under the control , at the moment when the Kyuubi prepared to launch a bijuudama right into the group of ninja , he had enough of watching and jumped right towards the direction of the kyuubis head , which didn´t see him coming thanks to his black hooded cloak tht was nearly covering his face as well .

After getting close enough he transfromed his right arm up from the elbow into the the black appendage of the jubi and slapped his palm directly onto the snout of the jubi , while transforming his other arm as well and locking the kyuubis mouth shut right , in the moment the fourth hokage appeared together with Gamabunta on the Kyuubis back and after he was still holding onto the Kyuubis snout he was teleported with it was well and so he and the kyuubi appeared in a clearing far outside the village and got enveloped by the explosion of the Kuubis bijuudama and Akuma was never happier about his fire proofness .

After the explosion died out the hokage appeared together with his wife and his son to prepare the sealing of the kyuubi only to look up and stop in his tracks when there was a man wearing a black hooded robe , with black tail like appendages growing out of the back of it and restraining the kyuubi with ease .

" Who are you . " asked the Yellow Flash

" Me , I was known under many names , Deidara-botchi , Ippon no Datara , the one eyed god , but you can call me Akuma . " Akuma told him while thinking that he could get used to wearing the titles after all he was the jubi .

" Well Akuma , if you don´t mind the question what are you doing here and what are those black things that are sprouting from hour back I think . " Minato asked while still holding a weakened Kushina and his son who supprisingly had stopped crying despite being in the pressence of the Kyuubi , but if he thought about it know Minato also felt at ease .

" To answer your first question , I am here to stop your from doing a terrible mistake and second I am sure you have already noticed that you can´t feel the Kyuubis malovent chakra , well that is because my own chakra is much more stronger than his so it is just simply assimilated into me , he was after all once a part of me if you get what I say . "Akuma say whil giving a wink and standing up .

" Wait a part of you but that would mean you are either the Sage of Six paths himself or someone related to him , and what do you mean by terrible mistake . Minato asked now confused and a little bit worried that the guy was calmly walking towards them while the black things just seemed to get longer .

" Well that was a close call but not rigth maybe you will get it if you count the black things and I tell you that they are tails . Akuma said .

Minato begun to count one after another of the black things and he stopped on the number 10 and that guy said that they were tails but as far as Minato knew there were only nine bijuus so how was that even possible .

" Now you are surely wondering how there is a ten tails if there are only nine bijuu in existence , well it is quite simple I am the origin of the Bijuus and to finally answer your question about the kind of mistake , I know which kind of sealing jutsu you want to use , but look at your wife she will not survive this day if she doesn´t get treatment so you will leave you child as an orphan is it that what you want . " Akuma shouted and the kyuubi made an starngled sound as the tails unconsioucsly got tighter .

Kushina looked at the man in disbelieve because she was sure that the guy was refering to the Shikifujin but she couldn´t believe Minato would be so reckless in killing himself .

The man in question was shocked he didn´t think that that guy really knew what he wanted to do and he didn´t even think about the fact that Kushina was in a near death state so the guy was right .

" What do you want me to do then . " Minato asked the guy in shame .

" Just place the boy on the sealing table and I will do the rest , I may even be able to help you wife Yellow Flash. " Akuma told the Hokage while stepping towards him and motion him to hurry up . Minato did as told and was then watchin as the guy was going through handsigns before exclaiming the exact same jutsu that he wanted to use but instead of the Shinigami appearing behind the Guy , the mans hood feel down exposing his long spiky black hair that was slowly turning crimson , as well as the mans skins getting a dark red and two horns sprouting from his forehead and a burning knife to appear in his hand before he folded his hands and added **Iblis mode** after that his arm strechted and went right into the kyuubi , to draw out half of its chakra which was then being consumed by Akuma himself before he reached out with the other hand and grabbed the remaining half who was still tightly bound by his tails , which he then directed into the newborn Naruto before he said SEAL and transformed back into his human self and his tails disappeared under his cloak again .

After that he then went over to Kushina and begun channeling the healing properties of his chakra into her to make her recover and after he was finished he then turned back to the Hokage .

" Well Lord Hokage I will be on my way again then . " Akuma said and turned around to leave when the Hokages hand clamped onto his shoulder .

" Actually I would welcome it if you stayed with as in Konoha . " Minato told him .

" I will gladly accept your offer Lord Hokage but for know i still have some things I want to do before I stay here so I will be back in 3 months if that isn´t a problem and then i will stay here , OK . " Akuma said before he tried to make his leave again but the hokage still had his hand on his shoulder .

" Fine I own you one for my and my wifes live but if you won´t be back then I will come to drag you back . " Minato said with a chuckle before he removed his hand .

" It´s a promise then Lord Hokage , " said Akuma before waving a short Good Bye and disappearing into the forest , his next goal the village hidden in the sand .

 **Second Chapter is done and well not much to say aside from my usual Goodbye phrase**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


End file.
